


A Draft in the Library

by GreenSan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSan/pseuds/GreenSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The building is shaking, items are falling off of shelves. Arthur's students duck under their desks, and Arthur bolts himself steady into the door frame. And suddenly, it gives. The ceiling is no longer above their heads, and as the metal frame of the door collapses under immense pressure. the Briton under it can no longer breathe. He can't see..He an't hear. There's something wet, running down his forehead...What is it? What is all of this..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Draft in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo- This fic is inspired by my ask blog on Tumblr, ask-theghost-britain. Hopefully you'll enjoy!

The classroom was silent, save the rather calming sounds of pencils scribbling on paper. A tall, blonde man, wearing a green sweater-vest over pale and freckled skin, roamed the room. He glanced at the progress of his test-taking students, and he felt more pride swell up at the success of these sophomore students. Of course, there were the few students who would fall behind, but Arthur would always do his best to get them back on the correct path. After all, a good teacher of English Literature did that, right? Helped their students? He sure assumed so. 

And suddenly, the peace was broken. Arthur's head turned up at a small tremor that rocked the building, and his students began to look around curiously. 

"Not to worry..." Arthur trailed off, as the tremor seemed to end. "It seems as if we've just had a small earthquake, now please return to your-- B-Bollocks..!" Arthur had to grip the desk next to him as the shaking started up again, much more violent this time. He shouted orders for his students to take cover under their desks, and they obediently listened out of fear for their lives. Arthur stumbled his way to the door frame of the classroom, bracing himself against it. Windows shattered, and students screamed as shards of glass pierced their face or arms. He jumped in slight fear when a light fixture fell from above, and crushed a student under her desk. Arthur cringed, his eyes grazing over with tears as he watched the chaos of the classroom. 

And it was suddenly over. A student from the hallway was searching desperately for shelter, and he swung Arthur's door open. The Briton had fallen backwards from the sudden disappearance of the door, and as the ceiling caved and collapsed, the blow of the metal door knocked him to the ground, and his eyes widened as blocks of the ceiling, along with anything on the floor above it, caved in on his body and crushed him. 

The entire room was suddenly silent. Bodies, no, corpses, that were hidden by dust, debris, and glass, could no longer cry out from fear. Their remnants were peaceful. As peaceful as mangled and crushed teenage corpses went. And then there was Arthur, his body nearly severed in two, his eyes gaping bloodbaths in his face. He, too, felt nothing. How could he? He was dead.  _Until he wasn't._

Arthur felt himself stand up. He looked around, and suddenly everything in his vision was blurred. When he looked down to view his body, there was nothing there to see, at first. However, slowly, a small, wispy outline of a chest without legs or arms appeared, and Arthur felt himself looking down straight through himself. He could see the cluttered ground underneath where his "body" was floating. It was like a nightmare that he couldn't escape. He felt himself scream, yet no noise echoed throughout the littered, demolished building. And when he turned around to run, he was facing a corpse. A corpse with bloodstained blonde hair, and freckles across his cheeks, wearing the same green sweater-vest he had slipped on this morning. With the same look of terror that held his features before he had died. He was a ghost, now..

Arthur dared to venture back into the classroom, floating above endless bodies of the students who he had once taught, and scowled at, and laughed with. The twins were gone, as well. Matthew and Alfred. Right there, their nearly-identical bodies laying right next to each other, lifeless, just like every other corpse in the classroom. He couldn't handle it, not after that. He rushed from the classroom, and he felt himself burst through the walking bodies of fire rescuers, searching for survivors. They could not see him, as he passed through their bodies. They could not see him because he was  _not_ a survivor _._ He had fallen victim, he would never be able to be seen by the eyes of those whom he had adored, and whom had adored him as well. Why couldn't he see his students, either? Why were their spirits not drifting around the school, as his was..? Perhaps they were..Maybe he just..Couldn't see them. Maybe each spirit was doomed to be alone, even whilst surrounded by one another. 

Arthur didn't know much about the new environment he was in. But there was one thing he could be sure of. Death was indeed a terrifying place.


End file.
